A biofilm is an accumulation of microorganisms embedded in a polysaccharide matrix and adherent to a biological or a non-biotic surface. Diverse microorganisms (bacteria, fungi, and/or protozoa, with associated bacteriophages and other viruses) can be found in these biofilms. Biofilms are ubiquitous in nature and are commonly found in a wide range of environments, including domestic and industrial water systems. Biofilms are also etiologic agents for a number of disease states in mammals.
Examples include infections of the oral soft tissues, teeth, middle ear, gastrointestinal tract, urogenital tract, airway/lung tissue, peritoneal membrane and eye. Biofilms also develop on medical indwelling devices, such as dental implants, urinary tract prostheses, peritoneal dialysis catheters, indwelling catheters for hemodialysis and for chronic administration of chemotherapeutic agents (Hickman catheters), cardiac implants such as pacemakers, prosthetic heart valves, ventricular assist devices (VAD), synthetic vascular grafts and stents, prostheses, internal fixation devices, percutaneous sutures, and tracheal and ventilator tubing.
Biofilm development in industrial devices such as water systems or agri-food plants also raises safety problems.
Planktonic bacteria (i.e., single-celled bacteria suspended in liquid media) are usually used as models for research and antibiotics design. However, bacteria in biofilms are far more resistant to antibiotics than their planktonic counterparts, and less accessible to the immune system. Moreover, conjugation occurs at a greater rate between cells in biofilms than between planktonic cells. This increased opportunity for gene transfer among bacteria is important, since bacteria resistant to antimicrobials or chemical biocides can transfer the genes for resistance to neighboring susceptible bacteria. Gene transfer can also convert a previous avirulent commensal organism into a highly virulent pathogen.
Biofilm formation is not limited to the attachment of bacteria to a surface. Indeed, when growing in depth, biofilm bacteria interact more between each other than with the actual physical substratum on which the biofilm initially developed. In a biofilm, bacteria can communicate through chemical signalling mechanisms, so that the community undergoes phenotypic changes when a minimum density (the quorum) is reached in the biofilm. This phenomenon, called “quorum sensing”, can be responsible for the expression of virulence factors.
Besides E. coli biofilm-related polysaccharides such as colanic acid polymer, cellulose and (1-6) β-N-acetyl-glucosamine, E. coli isolates also produce two serotype-specific surface polysaccharides: the lipopolysaccharide (LPS) O antigen and capsular polysaccharide K antigen. These two classes of surface exposed polysaccharidic polymers have been shown to play indirect roles in biofilms by shielding of bacterial surface adhesin (Schembri et al., 2004).
The strategies described to date for preventing and/or disrupting biofilms are mainly based on quorum sensing inhibitors (Schachter, 2003).